helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Beautiful Bizarre
Beautiful Bizarre is a 2018 Hello! Project Fantasy girl group. The members were all found through the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre that was held throughout 2017. They will make their first appearance as a group on January 1, 2018. Each member represents one of the twelve Zodiac signs as their member color. Each member also has a symbol that they will also promote as well, on their website they were released and they are as shown (not in any order): ☮, ⚛, ϟ, ▲, ✯, ☼, ❅, ☁, ✿, ♛, ♪, ➳. Members History Pre-Audition History From 2000-2016, Ji Yanlin was training to be an Olympic Professional Dancer. She was offered a Scholarship to the University of Yorkshire on a Dance Scholarship. Yanlin declined and went to Japan in hopes of being a J-Pop idol. She joined Fantasy Rookies in June 2016. From 2006-2017, Kim Heejin was a member of SM Entertainment as a trainee. She was originally preparing to debut under Red Velvet, but was taken out from the pre-debut line up in early 2014. She had left the company in 2017. Other then that, Kim Heejin was also a back-up dancer for many of the companies acts. From 2007-2016, Hanazawa Risa was a competitive dancer having won many awards. She is more known for the fact that she won four national titles in 2010, 2011, 2013, and 2016 respectively. From 2008-2017, Yamakawa Erika was training to become a backup dancer. She had successfully been a backup dancer for verious J-Pop artisits as well as K-Pop artists. Nakamoto momoka was previously a dancer as EXPG Gym in Tokyo from 2006-2017, during that time she had adopted the name Shira to use on the gyms Youtube videos. Hayashida Maho had a notable fan base before joining the group, as she was a somewhat well-known dance cover YouTuber from 2010-2016, During her time making videos she went under the name Sukinza (蘇子種ああ). Kim Eunjung was a former Starship Entertainment Trainee from 2010-2017. She had left the company in order to become a model in Japan. During her time as a trainee, she had practiced with Cosmic Girls (WJSN). She was also a backup dancer for many of the companies acts. In December 2013, Oh Yubin joined Fantasy Rookies as a member of its second generation. Before that, she competed in Cheerleading tournaments in South Korea. In December 2015, Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka joined Fantasy Mini as members of its first generation. Before that from 2008-2015, Hana was a child actress, known for being in many musicals over her tenure as an actress. Along with Ayaka joining Fantasy Mini, she was also a dancer at Saitama from 2008-2017. Audition On January 1, the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre was announced, with its starting round starting on January 7, 2017. On January 31, the first member of the group was announced to be Hanazawa Risa. On February 28, the second member of the group was announced to be Hayashida Maho. On March 31, the third member of the group was announced to be Oh Yubin. On April 30, the fourth member of the group was announced to be Kamikyoko Hana. On May 31, the fifth member was announced to be Kim Eunjung. On June 30, the sixth member was announced to be Ji Yanlin. On July 31, the seventh member was announced to be Yamakawa Erika. On August 31, the eighth member was announced to be Nakamoto Momoka. On September 30, the ninth member was announced to be Hisashima Ayaka. On October 31, the tenth member was announced to be Kim Heejin. 2017 On January 6, it was announced that to prep for the group's debut in 2018, each winner of the audition will release a solo digital single, and will collaborate with the other girls in digital group singles. It was also announced that once all twelve solo singles are released, the single that gets the highest amount of sales will be the group's leader, and the one who gets the second amount of highest sales will be the sub-leader. On January 10, it was announced that starting February each revealed member will release a digital solo single, the songs will be filmed in twelve different places in Japan. On February 26, it was announced that the group will four sub-units, each one to properly promote the girls before their major debut as a group. On April 1, it was announced that the starting in May, the revealed members will release another set of Solo Single, unlike the previous solo singles, these songs will be filmed in twelve different parts of the world. On April 2, Beautiful 1/4 was formed. They will start the group promotions in June of that year. On May 23, it was announced that Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho and Kamikyoko Hana will be going on tour from July 15 to September 9. It will be discussed if the May, June, and July representative members will join the tour when they are added. On July 1, it was announced that Ji Yanlin will be participating in the upcoming concert tour. On July 5, it was announced that Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, and Oh Yubin will be releasing a photobook together for September of that year. On July 11, it was announced that after much discussion that Kamikyoko Hana will not be participating in the upcoming tour due to discussions with the company and her family. On September 9, it was announced on the final day of their mini concert tour, that the group will be doing dance competitions to improve their dance skills, they will be participating in the 2017-2018 Dance Term under the name BBDS. On October 31, along with the announcement of new member Kim Heejin, the groups second pre-debut tour was also announced. It will run from the first week of November to the last weekend in November. It will feature all the members in the current line-up as well. On November 1, the group announced who would be participating, the members are: Ji Yanlin, Kim Heejin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka, Oh Yubin, Yamakawa Erika, and Hayashida Maho. It also said that Kim Heejin will only be participating by performing her audition dance, while the other girls would be performing songs that they have been practicing since September. Members Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka won't be doing the tour due to requesting to focus on their studies until their major debut. On November 5, on the opening day of their pre-debut winter tour, the members announced that they will be releasing a photobook. It will include all the members who have participated in the tour. The also announced that next tour for 2018. 2018 TBA Sub-Units *Beautiful 1/4 - (Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin and Hayashida Maho) *Beautiful 2/4 - (Ji Yanlin, Kim Eunjung, and Kamikyoko Hana) *Beautiful 3/4 - (Yamakawa Eria, Nakamoto Momoka, Hisashima Ayaka) *Beautiful 4/4 - (Kim Heejin, TBA, TBA) Discography 1st Pre-Debut Solo Digital Singles 2nd Pre-Debut Solo Digital Singles Original Songs *2017.07.15 Windy Day - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho *2017.07.15 Sands of Time - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho *2017.07.15 Ice Day - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho *2017.07.15 Ice Cream - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho *2017.11.05 De Ai (で愛: Love In) - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, and Nakamoto Momoka *2017.11.05 Yume to Muso-ka (夢と夢想家: Dreams and Dreamers) - Oh Yubin, Yamakawa Erika, Hayashida Maho *2017.11.05 EVOLUTION - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka, Oh Yubin, Yamakawa Erika, and Hayashida Maho *2017.11.05 Sea Lovers - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka, Oh Yubin, Yamakawa Erika and Hayashida Maho Dances ;Solo Dances *2017.02.17 HANAZAWA RISA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Rain Down"~ In MIE *2017.03.14 HAYASHIDA MAHO ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Beyond Control"~ In OSAKA *2017.04.13 OH YUBIN ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Long Waited"~ In OKINAWA *2017.05.20 KAMIKYOKO HANA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Flower Season"~ In HOKKAIDO *2017.06.20 KIM EUNJUNG ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Forget"~ In KYOTO *2017.07.29 JI YANLIN ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Ruined Dolls"~ In KANAGAWA *2017.08.25 YAMAKAWA ERIKA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Fallen Feather"~ In SAITAMA *2017.09.24 NAKAMOTO MOMOKA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Rise and Shine!"~ In FUKUOKA *2017.10.23 HISASHIMA AYAKA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "My Last Word"~ In HYOGO *2017.11.21 KIM HEEJIN ~Full Solo DAnce Version of "The Shut Down"~ In GUNMA Meet and Greets *2017.02.24 Beautiful 1nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.03.24 Beautiful 2nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.04.27 Beautiful 3nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.05.28 Beautiful 4nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.06.24 Beautiful 5nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.07.29 Beautiful 6nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.08.19 Beautiful 7nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.09.29 Beautiful 8nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.10.26 Beautiful 9nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.11.29 Beautiful 10nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ Member Reveal Events *2017.01.31 Beautiful Bizarre JANUARY ~1st~ Welcome Home *2017.02.28 Beautiful Bizarre FEBRUARY ~2nd~ Welcome Home *2017.03.31 Beautiful Bizarre MARCH ~3rd~ Welcome Home *2017.04.30 Beautiful Bizarre APRIL ~4th~ Welcome Home *2017.05.31 Beautiful Bizarre MAY ~5th~ Welcome Home *2017.06.30 Beautiful Bizarre JUNE ~6th~ Welcome Home *2017.07.31 Beautiful Bizarre JULY ~7th~ Welcome Home *2017.08.31 Beautiful Bizarre AUGUST ~8th~ Welcome Home *2017.09.30 Beautiful Bizarre SEPTEMBER ~9th~ Welcome Home *2017.10.31 Beautiful Bizarre OCTOBER ~10th~ Welcome Home *2017.11.30 Beautiful Bizarre NOVEMBER ~11th~ Welcome Home Tours ;Pre-Debut Tours *- 2017.09.09 Beautiful Bizarre SUMMER SPECIAL Mini Tour ~15 Stops, 8 Cities~ *- 2017.11.26 Beautiful Bizarre WINTER SPECIAL Mini Tour ~4 Stops, 3 Cities~ *- 2018.05.19 Beautiful Bizarre SPRING SPECIAL Mini Tour ~11 Stops, 9 Cities~ Photobooks ;Group Photobooks *2017.09.14 Beautiful Bizarre - Yanlin, Risa, Eunjung, and Yubin- Photobook *2017.12.14 Beautiful Bizarre - Yanlin, Heejin, Risa, Eunjung, Momoka, Yubin, Erika, and Maho- Photobook Shows *2017-Present Finding Beautiful Bizarre **2017.02 Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Hanazawa Risa **2017.03 Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Hayashida Maho **2017.04 Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Oh Yubin **2017.05 Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Kamikyoko Hana **2017.06 Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Kim Eunjung **2017.07 Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Ji Yanlin **2017.08 Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Yamakawa Erika **2017.09 Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Nakamoto Momoka **2017.10 Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Hisashima Ayaka **2017.11 Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Kim Heejin Dance Competitions